


Caught

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Jack flew into the warren, Bunny sensed something was amiss.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jackrabbit Week on tumblr and today's theme was periwinkle. Enjoy!

Bunny felt Jack fly into his Warren. He didn’t bother glancing up from the egg he was painting, but he did give a slight shiver at the cold breeze.

“Careful, mate,” he said as he set the egg down. “I rather not have frost on my tulips.”

He expected a laugh or a joke, but instead he heard a sigh. “Right, okay, I’ll try to be careful.”

Bunny’s ears twitched. He turned around and instantly knew something was afoot. Jack’s hood was up, which was already a clear hint. It hadn’t taken him long to learn Jack only pulled up his hood when he was feeling bad, lonely, grumpy or upset.

He was also rather fidgety as he leaned against his staff and rapidly tapped his fingers against it.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Alright, what’s up?”

Jack cleared his throat as he straightened his posture. “What do you mean?”

Bunny counted on his fingers. “First off, you’re as jumpy as an elf who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.” He began to encircle the boy as he examined him closely. “Second, last few days of winter and instead of trying to get every last second in you decided to come here?”

He paused and shook a finger in Jack’s face. “Out with it, Frost. What’s wrong with ya?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, but then his shoulders slumped as he tugged at his hood. “I let my guard down and they caught me.”

Bunny frowned. “Who?”

“The elves,” Jack grumbled. “Guess I iced them one too many times and they decided to get a bit of payback while I took a nap at North’s place.”

“Alright,” Bunny said slowly as he got more curious, “so why go to me and not North?”

Jack rubbed his neck. “Because he make a big deal and I rather not have the others see me like this.” He glanced to Bunny. “Also, this seems more like your territory.”

“Territory?” Bunny said with a chuckle. “What did the elves do? Give ya bunny ears?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “Not quite.” He looked up. “Promise not to laugh?”

“No, but I promise to at least not laugh long.” Jack scowled at him. “Sorry, mate, it’s the best I can offer.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Ya can always go ta North-”

“No, no,” Jack mumbled as he reached for his hood. “Just...look.”

Jack pulled down the hood. Bunny blinked and went quiet. Jack’s hair was no longer the classic snow white he was known for. It was instead a bright colour mixture of blue and purple.

“Periwinkle,” Bunny commented with a chuckle as he fingered Jack’s bangs. “Doesn’t look too bad on ya.”

Jack scowled as he pushed Bunny’s hand away and tugged at his hair. “Well, I want it gone.”

“Would ya rather have it pink?” Jack narrowed his eyes which only caused Bunny to laugh more. “Sorry, just teasin’.” Although, it did explain why Jack came to him. Colours and dyes were more his thing than North’s. “Did ya try washin’ it out?”

“Several times,” Jack grumbled as he tugged at his bangs, “but nothing works.” He looked to Bunny hopefully. “Please tell me you have something to take this out.”

“I should,” Bunny commented as he crossed his arms, “with that said, ya should probably tell North about this. He probably like to know his elves got up ta prankin’.”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s not like they hurt me or anything. I just hate being caught off guard. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Bunny didn’t feel as certain, but he knew it was best to respect Jack’s wishes in this case. Besides, to Jack it was more of a matter of pride. Jack was known as one the best tricksters and him being pranked by the elves had to sting the kid’s ego a little bit.

Bunny smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get ya hair washed and restored to it’s snowy white glory.”

Jack nodded as he leaned into Bunny. “Thanks.”

Bunny smiled. “Afterwards, ya and I can plan a prank ta get back at the elves.”

Jack blinked and grinned. “Really?”

“Sure, been meanin’ ta get back at them for eating the chocolate samples I brought ta the last Guardian meetin’.” He had spent hours making those, and before he could even bring them out, the elves and decided to help themselves to it.

North had given the elves a firm lecture, but the elves could be slow learners at times.

“Yeah, okay,” Jack said as his face brightened. “I’ve already been planning on some ideas.”

“Figured ya would,” Bunny laughed as he lead Jack away to get clean.


End file.
